


The First Thing

by yatogamivevo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatogamivevo/pseuds/yatogamivevo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kageyama didn't realize it until Daichi told him to pay attention, that he was staring at Hinata's lips, pulled into a tight line, impatiently waiting to spike the ball across the net, and then he'd lick his lips right before Kageyama's toss. Hinata didn't lick his lips except when he was going to spike Kageyama's toss. That made Kageyama's insides twist and turn in ways that hurt and felt really good too."</p>
<p>Kageyama has feelings for Hinata and he doesn't know what to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Thing

The first thing Kageyama noticed wasn't Hinata's jump. Not his height, or his orange hair. He didn't notice the things everyone else does when they first meet Hinata. Well he _did_ but it wasn't what he noticed when his own heart did flips in his chest, or when his stomach tied into tight knots and made him feel sick and fuzzy in such a good way.  
The first thing Kageyama noticed when his torso did strange things to mess with his head, was the way Hinata's cheeks turned bright pink when he spiked Kageyama's toss. It was the way he greedily licked his lips before he was going to hit a spike. He noticed when Hinata's sneakers did their signature squeak on the glossy tile. He noticed the sweat drip down his flushed neck after a long day of practice. It was the way Hinata smiled when he wanted to play more. He noticed the way Hinata eagerly said "One more!" When they still had enough energy for at least six average people.  
Kageyama didn't realize it until Daichi told him to pay attention, that he was staring at Hinata's lips, pulled into a tight line, impatiently waiting to spike the ball across the net, and then he'd lick his lips right before Kageyama's toss. Hinata didn't lick his lips except when he was going to spike Kageyama's toss. That made Kageyama's insides twist and turn in ways that hurt and felt really good too.   
It wasn't until Sugawara mentioned something to him in the privacy of the clubroom, with just the two of them, that he realized, maybe, just _maybe_ he had feelings for his spiker, his partner, and his friend.   
Suga said Kageyama stared at Hinata during practice before he spiked. Maybe it was just because he loved seeing how excited Hinata got. How he'd scream, "Another!" after they'd played four matches six on six.  
Then Kageyama was alone with Hinata after practice, given the keys by Daichi per Takeda's request. Take-sensei said he needed to run emergency errands for himself, and the other third and second years had lots of studying to do. Tsukishima (and Yamaguchi to follow his lead of course) refused to close. So it was left to Kageyama, with Hinata innocently trailing behind him.   
He was babbling on about something. He started to pay less attention after he mentioned one of his classmates, trapped in his own mind. _What a dangerous place_.   
"Kageyama- _kun_!" Hinata said, snapping him out of his daze. "You looked like an idiot just now."  
"So do you, dumbass!" Kageyama chided himself. He was insulting someone he was in love with, but he didn't know any other way to talk to him. His classmates always told him that you have to show someone you like them by being mean, and he wasn't told any different.  
"Hey." Hinata broke his thoughts again, interjecting loudly. "You okay?" He said it softly, concerned.  
"Of course I am, idiot. I'm just not used to locking up is all."  
"You've been acting weird the last few weeks. Are you sick? You can't toss to me if you're sick, Bakageyama!"  
"I'm not sick! I'm fine. Just... It's nothing you need to worry about." He grabbed his head and tousled his hair roughly.  
"Besides, you landed pretty hard on your foot today. What if you broke your ankle, huh!? How'd you spike?"  
"Boy, Kageyama, you really must be sick! You never care if I land funny." Hinata laughed.  
Kageyama wanted to punch him. With his mouth. Really gently. "I care about you all the time."  
"Huh!? Prove it!"  
"I do almost every day, stupid." He mumbled.  
"Oh yeah?" Hinata challenged. Kageyama was not one to back down from a challenge, and they'd already made it into the clubroom, and Hinata turned on the lights.   
The taller boy slammed the door and took Hinata's hand, maybe a bit rougher than he meant it. "It's not worth playing volleyball if you're not there to play with me!" He shouted.  
Hinata's eyes widened, then he laughed. This was it, Kageyama was ruined. Hinata would never take that line for a million yen. As though Kageyama was good at flirting in the first place. Then Hinata straightened up and grinned widely. "I already knew that. I feel the same way!" He kissed Kageyama's cheek and hopped further into the room with even more jump to his step than usual.  
But Kageyama stared at the door in shock. Hinata. Hinata kissed... His cheek? Wait Hinata _kissed him_?   
"What are you standing there for, aren't you going to get ready to go home?"  
"Of course, dumbass." He mussed Hinata's hair more gently this time, and he could tell the redhead noticed, because he leaned into his touch more than usual.   
This was fine for now. Kageyama could tell Hinata liked him back. Hinata noticed what Kageyama did too, and that wasn't such a bad thing really.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. Kageyama is very attentive. I was rewatching the anime and that's one of the first things I noticed about this nerd. Hinata isn't as attentive, but you know, he still knows that Kageyama likes him. 
> 
> I had a whole lot of fun with this. I love writing fluff because I'm allowed to be cheesy and maybe hurt myself a little bit too. I also love writing characters with crushes, thinking theyre totally unrequited.  
> and yeah kagehina is just a couple of idiots and that's also my favorite.


End file.
